


Детские игры

by silber_mond



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прелесть игры в том, что никто не лжет. Просто не смеет, даже сам Пэн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детские игры

Во время очередного привала Эмма рассказывает им, что в обычном (она наконец прекратила называть его "нормальным") мире это были три разных персонажа.

Есть Питер Пэн — мальчик, который не взрослеет. Он живет в волшебной стране с девочкой Венди и Потерянными мальчишками, спасает их от Капитана Крюка и считается одним из самых добрых героев.

Есть Гамельтонский крысолов — легенда рассказывает о том, как он спас целый город от нашествия крыс — они послушно следовали за мелодией его дудочки прямиком в море.

Есть Песочный человек, кто в зависимости от рассказчика может быть как волшебником, так и злодеем. Одни говорят, что он приносит хорошие сны, другие боятся кошмаров, что он насылает.

 

Крюк про себя удивляется, насколько иными и в то же время правдивыми были истории мира, не знавшего настоящей цены магии.  
Мальчик, который не взрослел и потому превратил всю жизнь в самую опасную из игр. 

Мальчик, на звуки чьей игры слетались бездомные, недолюбленные (те же крысы, сколько их было в каждом городе?) дети.

Мальчик, приходящий по ночам к спящим и не спрашивающий разрешения войти. Мальчик, выглядящий безобидным олененком (у Тинкербелл свои сравнения), на деле был рысью — гибкой, обманчиво красивой и небольшой по сравнению с сородичами, но, как оказывалось, куда более быстрой и смертоносной.

 

Он проклинает его тысячи тысяч раз и берется за любое дело в надежде, что ему предложат в оплату что-то, что поможет вернуться на тот остров. Теряет руку, женщину, почти что жизнь. А потом Пэн приходит к нему сам.

— Ты стал хорошим пиратом, — усмехается он, сложив руки на груди и оценивающе разглядывая Крюка. — Ты вырос. Работай на меня.

Покровительственные интонации звучат в его голосе так естественно, словно он вовсе не пятнадцатилетний мальчишка в разорванной рубахе.

Крюк присматривается повнимательнее.

"Вовсе не" растворяется в чужом взгляде.

Он соглашается.

 

Он думает — Пэн пошлет его убивать. Думает, что сможет втереться к нему в доверие. Думает отомстить, едва появится возможность.

— Правда или действие? — спрашивает Пэн, Крюк тут же выбирает.

Пэн приводит его на остров и оставляет выживать.

Через несколько дней он оказывается на грани смерти от жажды. Во всяком случае, так кажется. Но если уж ему суждено сдохнуть на острове, то он не собирается умирать его рабом.

Тропический запах щекочет ноздри, дразня своей свежестью и ноткой чего-то знакомого. Крюк тяжело выдыхает — сил шевелиться нет, но когда носа вдруг касается прохладная рука, резко распахивает глаза. Пэн — проклятое чудовище — сидит рядом, задумчиво косясь на валяющегося на земле Крюка, и потягивает через соломинку кокосовое молоко.

— Надо же, выжил, — Пэн выглядит удивленным, но его взгляд выдает не досаду, а одобрение. Одобрение собственным мыслям — словно все идет согласно какому-то неизвестному Крюку плану.

— Отомстить, значит? — он причмокивает губами, пробуя фразу на вкус. — И как получается?

— Прекрасно, — высохшее горло дерет от любой попытки произнести хоть звук, но усмешку Крюк из себя все же выдавливает — насколько может нахально.

— Я ждал от тебя... — он не заканчивает фразу, предоставляя сделать это Крюку самому. Капля молока стекает по подбородку и впитывается в грязно-зеленую ткань штанов. 

Крюк невольно облизывается.

— Худшего? — шепотом заканчивает он.

Вместо ответа Пэн отпивает свой коктейль прямо из разломанного кокоса и, резко склонившись, прижимается губами к губам Крюка.

Молоко с горячим привкусом рома льется в пересохшее горло, Крюк дергается, закашлявшись, одновременно отплевываясь и стараясь проглотить как можно больше.

Питье могло быть отравлено, так же отравлено как тот родник, как могла быть отравлена любая пища и вода на острове, но его пьет сам Пэн, а он не стал бы подвергать себя подобной опасности.

— Лучшего, — поправляет Пэн.

Его вариант лишь звучит несколько приятнее, суть же остается такой же.

Отвратительно.

Крюк хочет было огрызнуться, но мир перед глазами резко летит вниз по спирали и рушится в темноту.

 

Он приходит в себя посреди хоровода звуков: треска костра, топота ног и веселого смеха и хлопков ладоней в такт соловьем заливающейся свирели. 

— Вода не отравлена, — сообщает голос справа.

Феликс. Единственный из свиты Пэна, кого он запомнил. Единственный, кто стоит запоминания.

— Выпей половину, — это уже Пэн. Музыка прерывается на секунду, чтобы тут же продолжиться, замедляясь, смягчаясь.

Крюк с трудом разлепляет глаза, чтобы увидеть, как вызывающе прищурившийся Феликс одним глотком осушил треть пустой кокосовой скорлупки.

Тогда этой демонстрации было достаточно, чтобы вырвать нехитрый сосуд из его рук и залпом проглотить оставшееся, ощущая, как измученное жаждой тело в буквальном смысле оживает. Только спустя некоторое время он осознает — Феликс, не моргнув глазом, выпил бы чистейший яд, если бы так пожелал Пэн. 

Он до сих пор не может объяснить, на чем строится авторитет Пэна. Он не ласков с теми, кого приводит на остров, но к нему тянутся. Бывает жесток, иногда — слишком, иногда — незаслуженно, но его не боятся. Обижает — от него не ждут извинений. Позволяет им делать, что угодно, в то же время устанавливая незыблемые правила — но никто не подвергает их сомнению. Убивает — у него не спрашивают причин. 

Крюк кривился, анализировал и с каждым днем все больше и больше отдалялся от своего изначального плана.

 

— Здесь любой найдет себе игру по душе, — откровенничает как-то Пэн. Он стоит, облокотившись на штурвал и вертя в руках неприметную коробочку. Крюк, хмурясь, смотрит и давит в себе странную ревность. Кто, в конце концов, капитан корабля?

— Да ты, ты, не волнуйся так, — то ли он говорит последнее вслух, то ли знал не обо всех способностях Пэна. А тот, помахивая рукой в такт одной ему ведомой песне, скользит к мачте, прижимая к себе коробку, и мечтательно рассматривает бьющегося на ветру Веселого Роджера. — Знаешь, есть такая детская игрушка. С виду простая шкатулка, открываешь — а из нее выпрыгивает клоун. Дети их зачастую боятся, а взрослые не понимают, им смешно. Они-то знают, что в той шкатулке лишь кукла, а их дети нет.

— Ты тоже боишься?

Пэн оставляет вопрос без ответа, но быстрый взгляд на коробку — наверняка специально — делает это за него.

 

Но чаще он отвечает. Витиевато, запутанно, так, что сначала кажется — просто отговорился, а когда понимаешь смысл, думаешь: «Лучше бы не спрашивал».

— Правда или действие? — бутылка, все еще чуть подрагивая, показывает на Пэна, тот выжидает, обманчиво— расслабленно, прежде чем выбрать:

— Правда.

— Кто ты?

Прелесть игры в том, что никто не лжет. Просто не смеет, даже сам Пэн.

— Никто, — и бутылка снова крутится, выбирая жертву.

Все начинают смеяться, когда та показывает на Крюка.

— Правда или действие?

— Правда.

Правду выбирать безопаснее — фантазия Пэна относительно поступков куда более изощрена. Вопросы не могут ни утопить, ни утянуть в пещеры к голодным теням.

— Ты предпочел умереть от голода и жажды, — он не упоминает обстоятельства, но это не нужно. — Не пойти по стопам брата. Но мой коктейль тогда пришелся тебе по вкусу. Почему такая быстрая смена?

— Подумал, что ты не стал бы травить себя.

Он бросает только: 

— Твой ход, — и сам толкает бутылку.

Еще несколько раундов — и вопросы на вечер почти заканчиваются, теперь все загадывают действия разной степени опасности. Крюку надоедает, и он собирается встать, но горлышко снова смотрит на него. Не успел.

— Действие, — выбирает он, надеясь, что Пэн отошлет его выполнять какое-нибудь дурацкое поручение.

— Останься.

Он не продолжает, не добавляет ничего более, но Феликс делает знак и поднимается первым, мальчишки следуют за ним, оставляя его с Пэном наедине.

— Моя очередь.

Он должен бы спросить, что происходит, почему все уходят, но Крюк меньше всего хочет оправдывать ожидания. Он не крутит бутылку, вместо этого поднимает ее и одним движением вытаскивает пробку. В атмосферу стремительно вклинивается привычный горячий запах.

Он прикрывает глаза лишь на секунду, а Пэн уже оказывается рядом, в руках — две половинки кокоса, в которых плещется жидкость. Он предлагающе выгибает бровь, молча протягивает импровизированные бокалы, Крюк так же молча дополняет их до краев — рома как раз хватает. 

— Правда или действие? — вместо тоста.

— Правда, — усмехается Пэн и продолжает, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Ты умен, но поставил не на то. Я — дитя Неверленда, Киллиан, единственное и желанное. Его магия, его суть, само его существование — во мне. Ему нет резона мне вредить.

В голове мгновенно становится пусто, одинокая мысль о том, что, возможно, он давно уже привязан к проклятому острову, не в счет. 

— О, нет, — Пэн смеется, обманчиво искренне, — те свойства, что испытал на себе твой брат, присущи вовсе не тому роднику. — Он продолжает улыбаться, но безжалостный взгляд не смягчит ничто. — Правда в том, Киллиан, что никто не может покинуть остров без моего разрешения, даже если не тронул здесь ни травинки, — и демонстративно осушает свою скорлупку до дна.

— Правда или действие? — сдавленно спрашивает Крюк снова. Ярость заполняет сознание, а вместе с ней приходит опустошение. 

— Действие.

Он даже кривится от боли с привычной наглецой — Крюк припечатывает его к дереву со всей силой закаленного в драках пирата, чтобы тут же оказаться отброшенным на землю. Сапог Пэна, одергивающего рубаху, нежно мешает ему дышать.

— Не зли меня, — ласково просит Пэн. — Мне есть, что тебе предложить и что у тебя отнять. 

— И что же? — хрипит Крюк.

— Правда или действие? — предлагает Пэн и предупреждает, ослабляя нажатие, а затем и вовсе склоняясь и заменяя сапог собственной рукой. — Выбирай осторожнее.

Его лицо в нескольких дюймах, но не плохо разбирающийся в людях Крюк не может ничего по нему прочесть. 

— Оба, — бросает он наудачу.

— Это не по правилам, — качает головой Пэн, однако, давление на горло почти исчезает, и Крюк приподнимается, заставляя подняться и Пэна.

— Здесь нет правил, Дудочник.

Пэн склоняет голову, опасный и удивительно привычный в своей опасности, подносит к губам скорлупку, забыв, что она уже пуста, и с сожалением разводит руками.

— Правда, Пэн, — напоминает Крюк. 

— У Темного есть сын. 

Правда кажется так себе первые несколько мгновений, пока до Крюка не доходит. Сын Темного — сын Милы. Последнее напоминание о любимой женщине. Лучшее оружие против его убийцы.

Пэн наблюдает за его реакцией с нескрываемым интересом, рассматривает, взвешивает.

— Действие? — уточняет Крюк на всякий случай, потому что главное действие он уже придумал и почти распланировал.

— Вернись сразу, — Пэн ничего не добавляет, достает свирель и принимает тихонько играть.

В скорлупке есть еще немного рома, и Крюк остается еще ненадолго, разумеется, только из-за этого.

 

К их новой встрече все меняется настолько, что даже самому Крюку трудно восстановить цепочку событий. Пэн выглядит лишь чуточку старше, или так только кажется, но он тоже изменился.

— Я люблю действия, — напоминает он, и Крюк чувствует привычный запах рома и кокоса. Но одна близость Эммы пьянит сильнее любого алкоголя, захватывает сильнее того темного страха, что следует за Пэном вместо тени.   
Он отказывается, чувствуя странное превосходство, в кои-то веки видя перед собой лишь мальчишку, хотя сам не забывал лишний раз напомнить их группе спасателей, что тот настоящий демон.

Кажется, что у Пэна нет ни единого козыря в рукаве, лишь липкие, как губы от кокосового молока, намеки.

 

Поцелуй одновременно переворачивает все с ног на голову и расставляет на места. Эмма уходит, но ее вкус, ее запах остается. 

Заигравшийся мальчишка вновь приходит к нему, и, пускай он и любит действия, они не нужны ему, что раскидать все то, что едва было построено. 

Он говорит правду, когда вопрос не то что еще не задан, а никогда задан бы не был. 

Он должен был предложить выбор — по правилам.

Правда не может быть одной и той же — по правилам.

Но на земле-которой-нет нет правил, есть только игры.

 

Эмма только начинает рассказывать легенду о Песочном человеке.

Крюк уже знает, что приснится ему этой ночью.

Так похожая на птицу свирель будит его утром.


End file.
